


The Hut in the Forest

by YukiStudios



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Magic, Mordred (mentioned) - Freeform, Romance, arthur (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiStudios/pseuds/YukiStudios
Summary: Lancelot walked up to the hut and gently knocked on the door, he had seen the lights from the hut window and assumed that someone must live there. He had seen a few huts in the forest, but the owners had either died or simply left for a better life in a village or town, rarely beyond castle walls. This hut though just seemed…strange.
Relationships: Freya & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Hut in the Forest

Lancelot walked up to the hut and gently knocked on the door, he had seen the lights from the hut window and assumed that someone must live there. He had seen a few huts in the forest, but the owners had either died or simply left for a better life in a village or town, rarely beyond castle walls. This hut though just seemed…strange. His body was aching from fighting bandits that decided to attack him or from sleeping on the forest floor for so long. He was hoping for one night to be sleeping in a soft bed and a place for his aching body to finally relax. As he finished knocking, he took a step back and prayed for the owner of the hut to have heard him.

He felt relieved when he heard something shuffle on the other side of the door and a lock clicking before the door moved. Light slipped through the open door and onto Lancelot’s face, blinding him for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted and he saw the owner.

“Hello? Can I help you?” Came a voice. Lancelot blinked before the figure came into view. Standing in front of Lancelot stood a tall, lanky male with a mop of black hair which curled at the ends, ears sticking out with pale skin while having brilliant blue eyes. He was dressed in a light white tunic and a pair of brown trousers which reached down to his ankles. He was rubbing his eyes, Lancelot suddenly felt guilty for waking the man up.

“I…was wondering if you would be so kind as to allow me to stay the night?” Lancelot asked before he reached into his pocket to bring out his pouch. “I’m more than happy to pay?” The man watched for a moment as his sleepy brain worked through the words before he smiled slightly. Lancelot proceeded to open the pouch before a cool hand was placed over his. He glanced to look at the man.

“Coin isn’t needed, if you wish to repay me for my kindness then you can do a simple chore in the morning. I’m Merlin,” Merlin spoke as he removed his hand from Lancelot’s hand and offered it to shake.

“I’m Lancelot,” Lancelot replied with a smile as he shook Merlin’s hand. Merlin pushed the door open more and waited for Lancelot to come inside. “Your home is lovely sir,” he complimented Merlin’s little home.

“I’ll tell Freya you said that, she’s currently out and won’t be back before morning,” Merlin guided Lancelot to the living room.

The living room was of medium size with a roaring fire blazing happily in the stone fireplace which illuminated the room with a warm, orange glow. Tucked to the side were two tables, one table had large bookshelves at either side, a pot of ink and a quill laying on the wooden table, a book open depicting some strange creature that Lancelot had never heard of. A stack of paper nearby for whoever used the table. The other table had a vase or flowers recently picked, looking more like a dinner table than the other table. A couple of chairs were near the fireplace for both Merlin and this Freya person who he seemed to share this hut with. Lancelot felt himself smile as he continued to look around.

“Thank you for letting me stay,” Lancelot smiled as he hesitated to take one of the seats near the fire. Merlin gave him a reassuring smile and the man was practically radiating his own sort of glow of happiness. The sleep that had tried to claim Merlin before seemed to be long gone.

“It’s not often we get visitors,” Merlin spoke first before he asked his question, “is there anything I can get you?”

“Will you be adding a chore onto my payment list?” Lancelot asked with a friendly smile and hoped that Merlin didn’t take it literally.

“Nope.”

“Then can I have a cup of water?” Lancelot asked. Rehydrating himself was going to be important along with gathering some supplies for the rest of his trip but that he could sort out himself. He wouldn’t take much from Merlin who was allowing him to share his hut. Merlin nodded and slipped out the room to prepare Lancelot’s drink. Lancelot sat near the fire, feeling the warmth reaching out for him before running over his body. He felt himself falling asleep in the chair here and now but was immediately awake when Merlin returned with a small wooden cup full of water. “May I ask who Freya is?”

Merlin sat down in the opposite chair and looked at Lancelot, his eyes scanning him to see if he was worthy of the answer. It seemed that he was and let out a happy sigh. “Freya’s someone very special to me. What’s your opinion of magic?” Merlin asked the man. He watched as he tensed slightly at the subject but Lancelot shook his head and knew that he had to answer.

“Magic, a subject like that will get you killed if a knight of Camelot heard.”

“I know, I stay away from the castle for that reason. I’ve also memorised all the routes that the knights use for their patrol and where the prince hunts.”

That answer puzzled Lancelot. The kingdom (which is where Merlin’s hut was in) was strict on magic. Banned in every sense and if anyone was caught using it or suspected of it then they were killed. Executed by King Uther, the man who hated magic and wanted it eradicated from his kingdom. Lancelot had travelled through many kingdoms though, some that had accepted magic and others that didn’t. He has seen the damage that magic can do but he has also seen the good that it could do too. His thoughts churned on what answer he should give to Merlin. The man didn’t seem like a sorcerer…but would he be thrown out if Lancelot spoke badly of magic? He slowly leaned forward but never took his eyes off Merlin.

“Would you throw me out if I spoke badly about magic?” Lancelot asked. Merlin chuckled but shook his head.

“Each man to their own opinions. I just would like to know yours.” Lancelot let out a sigh of relief, something he wasn’t aware he was holding until now. If Merlin just wanted to know his opinion, then that was okay…right?

“I’m sure everyone in Camelot is taught to hate magic, that it’s pure evil and should be purged from the land…” Lancelot looked at Merlin and watched as his expression darkened slightly but Lancelot carried on, “but I don’t believe that. I believe that magic is a form of energy…if that makes sense? It can be used for good or evil depending on who’s harnessing the energy.” He didn’t look to Merlin’s expression as he spoke but instead down at the floor.

“Someone with an open mind, I’m glad.” Lancelot felt himself smiling before he finally noticed the cup of water and picked it up, taking a sip from it and letting out a moan of delight as he felt the liquid run down his throat. Merlin smiled and watched Lancelot who probably had many questions going through his head. He waited for Lancelot to finish with the cup before he could offer anything else. “I’ll show you to the guest room,” he spoke and got up from his seat. Lancelot nodded.

“That would be appreciated, thank you.” Lancelot stood up from his chair after placing the empty cup on the nearby table as Merlin escorted Lancelot out the room.

Merlin – The Hut in the Forest

Freya pushed open the door and stepped inside, she was immediately met with peace and quiet but that brought a smile to her face. She hoped that Merlin had managed to go to bed this time instead of either sleeping at his desk or just outside the bedroom. She glanced into the living room and noticed that it was empty, Merlin must have gone to bed for once. Many nights she found him either asleep by the remains of a roaring fire, curled up on one of the chairs with a book balancing on him or on the floor, fast asleep just outside the bedroom or asleep on his feet. She walked further in and towards the bedroom where she and Merlin shared the bed and found her Merlin there, laying under the covers with a peaceful expression on his face. She smiled and approached the bed, caressing his face as she always did before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Good morning, Merlin,” she whispered softly and watched as the gentleman stirred. Blue eyes slowly opened and looked up at her with a goofy yet warm smile forming on his face. She didn’t have much time to react before Merlin sat up and pulled her into a hug. With a small laugh she wrapped her arms around him. “So you managed to find the bed last night?” She asked and felt him laugh, heard his cheerful laugh.

“Told you I was getting better,” he responded to her comment.

“So tomorrow morning, I won’t find you asleep on the floor? Or the chair?” She felt Merlin pull away with an obvious fake offended expression. “I’ll find you asleep in this very bed?” She continued to smile and soon Merlin was smiling ear-to-ear once more. She loved seeing the spark of life in his eyes, how he glowed while they were together. How nothing that was happening outside mattered.

“We have a guest staying at the moment, he arrived last night,” Merlin spoke up as he threw the covers off himself before Freya frowned at him. “What?” Merlin asked innocently before he brought Freya’s smile back to her face.

“You’re wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday.”

“I…erm…magic?” Merlin shrugged sheepishly but Freya shook her head.

“How I fell for you I’ll never know,” she giggled before yawning, the night activity catching up to her.

“Get some rest, I will take care of things.”

“What’s he like? Our guest?” She couldn’t help but ask. “Maybe you should check the barrier…”

“He’s open-minded about magic, I like that. He seems honourable and will fight for what he believes is right. I think that’s why the barrier let him through.”

“Please…check it?” Freya pleaded with Merlin.

“Of course, get some rest and when Lancelot leaves I’ll check the barrier,” Merlin smiled and watched as she grabbed some night clothes and waited for Merlin to leave the room. He did so without hesitation and closed the door behind him.

He thought back to how they met. She was being taken towards Camelot by a bounty hunter called Halig, seeing her scared and in chains Merlin often thought of himself in her position. After calling on his magic he had knocked Halig unconscious and broke her free and simply ran. It was a rocky relationship at first as she kept trying to push him away for his own safety, but he kept being stubborn. They warmed up after a few nights and gradually became friends, never remaining in the same part of the forest for long. Whenever she became a bastet Merlin protected himself using his magic, but it wasn’t until they realised that they loved each other did Freya tell him how she was cursed. He couldn’t remove the curse completely but he could alter it and so he did. She was no longer the blood-lusting bastet he had fallen for, but he couldn’t stop her from changing. She continued to have her nightly adventures while having more control over her actions, she was forever grateful for that.

After growing tired of the constant traveling they decided to start building a hut of their own, somewhere they could be together while being safe. It seemed the world agreed with them and provided them with the perfect place. Rich and fertile soil to grow crops, a lake with crystal clear water and being far away from the castle of Camelot. Merlin went one step further and set up a protective barrier around their home where those with the intent to harm couldn’t enter, those who hated magic couldn’t enter, where a bastet couldn’t pass without permission. The barrier wasn’t around their hut though but instead around a portion of the forest so Freya could run around in during the night. They were safe, they were protected…they were free.

“Morning.” Merlin snapped back to reality and saw Lancelot standing nearby. Lancelot smiled warmly after having a good night rest but also from gratitude that he was allowed here. “I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry, I don’t often let myself get lost in memories,” Merlin waved him off but he couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“Do you mind if I stay for breakfast?” Lancelot asked him.

“I dunno…might be another chore added…” Merlin spoke with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“And what would that be?” The male responded, unaware that Merlin was simply teasing. One chore was enough for the night and breakfast to him. He was sure that Lancelot was hoping to continue his journey just as much as Merlin was hoping to spend the day with his magic, with his Freya. He was glad to have someone else but it was foreign, it was normally just himself and Freya having someone new just seemed…strange.

“Just one chore is payment enough. We’re going foraging,” Merlin wandered towards the kitchen and brought out two empty, woven baskets. “Unless you’d rather do something more manly?” Merlin smiled innocently before Lancelot laughed.

“Foraging it is. Are we leaving now?”

“Not just yet, I’m going to make sure Freya is okay.” Merlin put the baskets down and walked past Lancelot and knocked on the bedroom door. When she didn’t respond he slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. He found Freya fast asleep under the covers, her breathing was steady and he knew she was asleep. He slowly closed the door and looked at Lancelot. “She’s fast asleep, so let’s go.”

Merlin – The Hut it the Forest

By the time the two had returned, Freya was up and about and busy in the little kitchen they had. She wore a simply dress that fitted her well, a nice red colour with a belt which was snug around her waist. Hearing the door and the voice of Merlin, her heart fluttered in her chest as she left the welcome Merlin back home. She watched as the other man entered their home too, this must be Lancelot, the guest they had for the time being. She bowed towards Lancelot and smiled.

“Freya, you’re up already?” Merlin asked as he placed a basket full of berries, herbs and other foraged goodies they could find.

“I couldn’t leave you to do all the work, could I? Not when we have a guest.”

“You must be Freya, Merlin hasn’t told me much about you. Like you’re a secret.” She glared slightly at Merlin before she laughed slightly.

“Freya isn’t a secret…” Merlin huffed and picked up the basket once more and slipped past her and towards the kitchen. “I’m just protective!”

“And you know how much I love you for that!” Freya called back to him before giggling.

“I won’t intrude on your hospitality for much longer. I plan to leave after breakfast,” Lancelot spoke up drawing Freya’s attention onto him.

“We shall help prepare before you leave. I apologise but I must help Merlin in the kitchen. Feel free to start packing now if you wish or simply relax in the living room,” she offered him as she took the basket from Lancelot’s hands and wandered towards the kitchen. She wouldn’t be surprised if she saw Merlin using his magic for easier organisation of what was gathered.

Stepping into the kitchen she saw just that. The herbs, fruits and nuts were lifting themselves out the basket and into the selected spots for them in the cupboards or in the different wooden fruit bowls that Merlin had bought one day. She caught a strawberry before it landed in a bowl and walked over towards Merlin. He already looked tense; someone must be approaching the barrier. Placing the strawberry down on the nearby table she gently placed her hands on his shoulders, the tension drained from him rapidly, her hands opening the dam that prevented his tension from leaving. A few seconds passed before she felt his hands on hers and a sigh of relief escaping from his mouth.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” she pecked his cheek before returning her attention towards the strawberry and put it to her mouth.

They both heard Lancelot shuffling around in the guests’ room before they smiled. It was nice having company occasionally but Merlin’s ‘mother hen mode’ (as Freya loved to tease him about) made sure they were protected. Magic was outlawed in Camelot and if they were discovered it would be the death for both of them at the likely flames of a pyre. Neither of them liked Uther but they were sure they would shed some tears…not for Uther himself but for Arthur, his son. They had seen Arthur riding out with his manservant, a druid-boy called Mordred who did everything in his power to protect Arthur while trying to show him the good of magic, not just the bad that Arthur had witnessed.

“Breakfast is ready!” Merlin called and the shuffling stopped in Lancelot’s room before the man started to move once more. Lancelot walked past the kitchen with his bag and placed it by the front door before moving to the kitchen. Finding a place at the table he sat down and watched Merlin as he brought a bowl of porridge to him along with a fruit bowl.

“I still can’t thank you enough for letting me stay here for the night,” Lancelot spoke up. “Thank you for breakfast too.” The conversation dropped as they all tucked into their breakfast, Merlin stealing most of the blackberries while Freya stole most of the strawberries. Lancelot just took what he could but understood that Merlin loved blackberries while Freya loved strawberries. Cups of water were drunk and before they knew it Lancelot was ready to leave.

Walking out the front door Lancelot turned around to see Merlin and Freya standing there, watching him leave with smiles on their faces. Lancelot noticed they were holding hands while their spare hands waved him off. When they couldn’t see Lancelot anymore Freya turned around and headed inside before she looked at Merlin.

“You’re waiting for him to cross the barrier, aren’t you?” She asked him, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I love the relationship between Merlin and Freya! They had such a pure relationship so I had to write this!
> 
> Thank you for reading though, I appreciate it~


End file.
